Yellow
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Crap, I thought as the figure aimed the gun at me. I had nowhere to run/crawl. As if it was in slow motion, I watched the gun be fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain.


**Yellow**

Pain shot through my ankle. _That's broken_, I thought as I reevaluated the cliff I had just jumped off of. It was about the size of a two-story building. As I tried to stand up, the figure I had been running from appeared at the top of the cliff.

_ Crap_, I thought as the figure aimed the gun at me. I had nowhere to run/crawl. As if it was in slow motion, I watched the gun be fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain. Instead of pain, I felt someone lift me up and carry me off.

Wind ripped through my hair as I dared to glance at my savior. Red hair, yellow mask and costume, and sea green eyes; It was Wally. He clung to me tight, and I hung on to him for dear life. Finally, he slowed to a stop and set me down on a rock.

"You all right Artemis?" He asked with concern. "I'll survive," I said staring at his yellow uniform. "How did you find me?" I asked breaking away from the yellow only to become memorized by green. _Snap out of it Artemis, focus_! My mind screamed at me.

"M'gann was able to locate you; I am the fastest person out here, and we saw that you need help fast, so I ran ahead to save you," he said looking at me with concern. "Are you hurt?"He asked looking towards my bent out of shape ankle.

"Yeah, I heard cliff jumping was fun so I decided to try it," I said as he gently took off my boot. I gritted my teeth as the boot rubbed up against my ankle. I accidentally let a wince pass through. Wally looked up at me with concern.

"I am fine," I insisted. He went back to examining my foot. "Well, it is broken. Maybe in two places, I'm not sure. You will have to get canary's opinion or something," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked steering the attention away from my ankle. "Wait for the others to arrive," he said looking off in the distance. We sat there in silence for a minute (which is impressive for kid mouth). I decided to break the silence by saying something.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He turned and looked at me. "What? Did you just thank me? Did you hit your head too? The Artemis I know wouldn't thank people, especially me," He said in shock.

I knew I should have expected this reaction but it still got me mad. I was nice and just thanked him and I don't get a your welcome! "Forget I said it," I said in a harsh tone.

As soon as I said that, he looked guilty. "Artemis, wait," he paused for a second, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just kidding; usually you kid back. Are you ok?" He looked at me again with curiosity.

"Who was chasing you on that cliff? Why did you leave your watch guard spot?" He asked curiously.

I sighed and said," I saw a man walking into the building. It was only one man so I thought I could take him. He noticed me and started firing his gun at me. I tried to shoot my arrows at him, but everything just deflected off of him. At that time, I had forgotten all about our com-links or our telepathic link. I ditched my arrows and decided to do some hand-to-hand combat. I went to kick him and he grabbed my foot and threw me across the room.

"That's when I decided to make a run for it. The man pursued after me; firing shots at me. Finally I reached the cliff and jumped," I said finishing my encounter. We sat in silence for a second.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered. "Since when do you care," I snapped back at him. He didn't answer. Ever since that stupid training exercise he had been acting strange around me.

Just then, I heard M'gann in my head, "Artemis! You are ok! We will be there in a minute!" "See you soon," I answered back in my head. Wally had a melancholy expression on his face. I felt a little guilty, and I was about to say something, but the bioship appeared.

It parked and Wally picked me up and took me into the bioship. After he set me down, he went over to his chair and just stared out the window. Everyone started asking me questions and I absent-mindedly answered them. I was too busy cheating glances at the sad yellow speedster.

Finally, we made it back to the cave. I went to the Mt. Justice medic (Black Canary). She diagnosed me with a broken ankle in two places. She said that I need a cast and I couldn't walk on it/ go on missions for six weeks.

She put on my cast and said, "What's eating you?" _She's good_, I thought. I didn't want to talk to canary about Wally, so I lied and told her that I was just bummed about my ankle. She cocked an eyebrow but left me alone after that. Finally I was free to go. I went home, and showered; Millions of thoughts raced through my brain.

After dinner with my mom, I went to bed. I changed into my comfy pajamas, and crashed on to my bed. My crutches crashed to the floor, scarring me half to death. I fell asleep, and the scary thing is, I dreamt of Wally.

In my dream, we were on the couch in Mt. Justice. We were cuddling watching a movie. He was running his fingers through my hair. He reached down and kissed my temple, "Love you babe." I giggled and sat up. I hugged his neck and he began playfully kissing my neck. Laughter escaped my lips and I pushed away from the hug. I positioned my face an inch away from his, staring into his sea green eyes. I laughed and kissed him passionately. I ran my fingers through his bright red hair.

"Artemis," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Artemis," he said louder. I heard knocking and Wally said again, "Artemis!"

I woke with a start. My room was dark and a little bit cold. A knock startled me."Artemis," the voice said. Outside on my balcony was a red headed kid in a yellow hoodie and grey sweat pants. I grabbed my crutches, went over to the screen door, and opened it.

"Wally?"I whispered. It was freezing outside and snowflakes had begun to fall. A few had caught in his hair. "Get inside! You are going to freeze!" I hissed at him as I lead him inside my room. I shut the door and turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper. He was now standing really close to me. "I have to tell you something," he said staring into my eyes. I decided to act like I was still angry from earlier and said," Can't it wait? It's 3 in the morning!" He shook his head

"You remember that training exercise we had a month ago?" He asked me. "How can I forget? Everyone was all over me for days. Everyone expected me to feel shaken up or something. I died, it happens," I said scoffing at the memory.

This got Wally mad. "You just don't get it do you? People care for you Artemis!" He said raising his voice. I rolled my eyes. "You were probably celebrating that I was gone. Yea lets party the harpy is gone!" I said as I turned back to my bed.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder a twirl me around. I lost my balance and my crutches fell. I started to fall but he caught me. He brought me to my bed and sat me down. "Is that truly how you think I reacted?" He asked kneeling by my bedside. I didn't answer.

"Artemis, when you died, something inside of me snapped. A piece of my sanity left. I went crazy! You couldn't have died. Who would I tease all day? That's when I finally realized; I was in love with you Artemis . When I found out that it was all a training exercise I was overjoyed. But we fell back into our normal routine. Bickering at each other, and I would flirt with Megan. Today I almost lost you again, and that made me realize that I couldn't keep this up forever. I had to tell you," he said just staring at me.

He stood up and sat on the bed beside me. He brushed one of my loose hairs behind my ears. I just sat there, trying to comprehend all he just said about me. He was madly in love with me.

"Wally I..." I couldn't finish because he closed the gap between us. His lips gently touched mine. His thumb stroked my cheek as he kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I felt a firework explode in my chest. I let my hands wrap around his neck as I began to kiss him back. His hands wandered to the back of my head and began pushing my head closer to his. Finally, our lips parted and he rested his temple on my temple. He was staring into my eyes when he said;" I don't want to lose you again."

I wrapped him in a hug and rested my head on his shoulder, "don't worry, you have me now and aren't going to lose me anytime soon." He embraced me tighter in the hug. After a little while, he broke the hug. "I better leave," he said kissing me on my forehead. "Don't leave," I pleaded; wondering where this other sensitive side of me had come from.

He looked at me and said, "Ok... Uh I sleep on the floor then." I shook my head and said, "No... You will be cold. Sleep on the bed." He walked his way to my bed and said, "Wow, not even been on one date and she is getting me into her bed." I chunked a pillow at a him but he was too fast and caught it. He chuckled and said," I'm kidding."

He took off his coat and climbed into the bed. I scooted over towards him and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and said, "night babe." I was about to punch him for calling me babe but then I thought of something. "Hey Wally?" I asked. "Yea?" He asked back.

"How did you find out where I live?" He chuckled and said, "A little bird told me." After vowing to kill Robin, I fell asleep. This time I had the same dream as last time, but this time I never woke up.


End file.
